The Twelve Dates of Christmas
by Lexi-Nou
Summary: When Klaus requested a date in return for one of his hybrids, Caroline reluctantly complied. So what is it about the festive season that has suddenly got Caroline agreeing to more without so much as a hesitation.


Caroline halted at the edge of the rink, peering over the barrier at the pure white ice laid out in front of her. Listening to the sharp slice of blades running over the ice she bit her lip somewhat nervously as her palms began to coat themselves with sweat within her gloves. When Klaus had informed her that he had a festive date for her, ice skating wasn't exactly what she was thinking of. In her head she had pictured coco and warm fires, maybe a black and white Christmas classic on the television. Funnily enough ice skating didn't feature.

"You alright, love?" Klaus questioned, his eyebrows raising at the peculiar colour Caroline seemed to be changing in front of his very eyes. Forcing a small smile upon her lips, she found it hard to swallow, as if her blue cashmere scarf was starting to strangle her. Loosening it with her fingers she gulped. "You look a little anxious."

"I'm not anxious." came her immediate response, her eyes flashing up to meet his with an icy stare. Forcing her face into a dead pan expression she tried to straighten her body, holding her head high as if she was the ice skating champion of Miss Mystic falls.

"If you insist." he whispered with amusement, the corners of his lips turning upwards and dimples forming in his cheeks. Puffing out her chest, Caroline gripped the edge of the rink whilst watching intently as Klaus took to the ice as if it was air.

He appeared to move almost magically, as if it was the most easiest and simplest thing on earth to do. He owned the ice as he moved with speed and precision passing others with a glisten of competition in his eyes. Whistling past her she could feel the slight movement of air against her face as he made circles in front of her, his un-gloved hands clasped confidently behind his back.

"Show off." she spat but accepted his hand as he invited her onto the ice. As soon as her blade touched down Caroline found herself losing control. Gasping she gripped his hand tighter only to have him swiftly scoop her into his arms, so they were almost touching nose to nose. Panting with fear, she could feel his eyes burn down on her as her hands shook against his wrists whilst he held her sternly in place.

"Why didn't you tell me you've never skated before?" His voice was soft and tender and not at all angry as she had half expected, and when she caught sight of the sympathy and worry in his eyes she found her cheeks burning.

"You didn't ask." she muttered back, her eyes darting from one person to the next as they skated past her with ease and confidence. Biting down hard upon her teeth her jaw clenched with envy, her body stiffening with a sense of determination. "Show me, but no laughing!" she instructed in a stern voice to match the intensity within her eyes. Klaus let out a small chuckle but nodded nonetheless.

"Very well."

It was times like this that Caroline was pleased she was a vampire for each time she insisted to Klaus that she 'had it' and soon proved herself to be wrong as she collided face first onto the ice, she could at least pull herself up with only damage to her pride. They had been going at it for nearly an hour and she was only just managing to scoot slowly around the edge of the ice, an arm's length away from the rail just in case.

"I suck." she breathed bitterly as children as young as six seemed to breeze past. Klaus cocked an eyebrow in amusement skating backwards, a few glides in front of her.

"You know what they say, sweetheart, practice makes perfect." she rolled her eyes heavily at his all-knowing look as she began to slow, somewhat exhausted by their 'date' which felt more like a public humiliation event.

"Well it's a good thing I've got an eternity then."

With a heavy sigh and shake of his head Klaus reached out for Caroline's hands, grasping them tightly with a daring twinkle in his cerulean eyes. Caroline gasped, feeling her glide straight towards him, any sense of control she had earnt leaving her instantly, causing a quiver to the bones.

"Just enjoy it, Caroline. Be free." Despite the butterflies that grew and fluttered manically in her stomach she found a sense of trust when she looked up at him through her thick set of lashes. Swallowing hard she felt almost as if she were flying as Klaus guided her around the rink. A breeze seemed to form across her face as they travelled at speed, the world around her almost blurring before her eyes. Feeling invigorated she inhaled deeply as Klaus weaved her in and out of the crowds, twisting and circling them. Throwing her head back so that her curls dangled freely down her back, laughter escaped her nervously bitten lips. Closing her eyes she let him take her to an almost different world, one where she couldn't think, just feel.

"Thank you." Caroline said softly as she sat on the bench with Klaus beside her, both untying the laces to their boots that now caused an ache to her toes. Glancing to the side, she spied a triumphant smile slip across his lips as she watched him through the strands of her golden locks. "I actually had a nice time." She admitted kicking off one of the boots yet immediately rubbing at her tired soles in attempt to take away the bruised feeling around her toes.

"Don't sound so surprised." Klaus began slipping his feet back into his shoes and kneeling down in front of her to assist her with the slightly knotted laces on her remaining boot. "I am actually capable of doing fun things." His fingers set to work with speed and ease whilst Caroline sat somewhat awkwardly, listening to the last remaining skaters as they began to make their way home, leaving them alone.

"I think our definition of fun differs somewhat." she responded flatly. Hearing the thud of her boot against the ground as he freed her from it she jumped a little catching his eye and finding herself drawn into his intoxicating gaze as he licked his lips quickly with tongue.

"But not tonight." Klaus pressed and Caroline could feel herself grow hot under his attention. Rubbing the back of her neck she shook her head lightly, the truth igniting a small spark in the pit of her stomach.

"No, not tonight." She reluctantly murmured and soon found her hands to be encompassed by his, so much larger than her own.

"I'd like to do this again." The feeling of his thumb grazing the back of her hand in a soft rhythmic motion, made her stomach knot and she prayed that he couldn't feel her hands tremble within his.

"Skating?" she breathed shakily her mouth growing dry.

Klaus' head lowered briefly, the sound of a humorous sigh escaping him and Caroline twitched uneasily, the pause and tension between them almost too much to bare.

"Twelve dates, Caroline. Twelve dates, in the spirit of Christmas." Her pupils enlarged and her mind began to race. Klaus. Twelve dates! Together. Him and Her.

"Twelve?"

"Days of Christmas." He clarified making her blush. She couldn't. Couldn't possibly.

"Eleven." She found her lips saying without so much of a hesitation. For a second it was as if she was stuck somewhere deep inside of herself, as if someone else controlled the words that seemed to fly off her tongue. "You've already had this one."

Rising quickly from the wooden bench she towered over his slightly stunned figure that had remained at her feet and now looked up at her in clear amusement and yet intrigue. Mulling the idea over in her head she came to the conclusion that agreeing would at least buy Hayley and Tyler some more time as well as keeping Klaus out of the way and hopefully out of mischief. Besides, she thought to herself, it wasn't as if she had much else to do over the festive season, not with Tyler spending all his time with Hayley, Elena with Damon and Bonnie with Professor Shady.  
The familiar smirk she was now going to see a lot more of, found its way onto Klaus' reddened full lips whilst two dimples etched themselves onto his features. As he began to rise from the floor Caroline could feel any confidence in her decision wavering as they stood opposite one another, the sound of the generators powering the Christmas lights and music of the rink shutting down around them.

"Eleven it is."


End file.
